


【黄黑】写真集（R18）

by Fujikun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun





	【黄黑】写真集（R18）

模特黄濑x摄影师黑子  
话不多说就是滴滴叭叭开车，慎入  
黄濑痴汉设定，略病娇，一直写傻白甜的我第一次尝试这种有点黑的风格，写的不好请见谅  
非常OOC，以及BUG预警，慎入  
我真的对颜射有种特殊的癖好，每辆车几乎都有这个情节…  
——————————————————  
“黄濑君，头再往左边偏一点。”  
“保持这样，再自然些。”  
“很好，完成了。辛苦了黄濑君。”  
黑子松了口气，慢条斯理地将摄影的设备一一收拾整齐放进包内。  
“小黑子！刚才的照片可以让我先看看吗？”  
“可以的。”  
那个刚才在聚光灯下的金发模特迈着修长的腿信步走来，长相俊美如神祇，立体的五官完美得无可挑剔，尤其是那双勾人的细长桃花眼，灿金色的瞳孔中泛着细碎的光。  
黄濑凉太，说他是模特界的帝王也不为过。  
黑子是个默默无闻的摄影师，但他的摄影技术被黄濑相中，现在在为他拍摄某个杂志的封面。  
黑子打开刚才连接相机的电脑，专注的他并没有发现身旁那人用近乎痴迷的眼神盯着他。  
“黄濑君觉得如何？我不太擅长拍摄人物，有些地方可能抓得不够好…”  
黄濑这才恋恋不舍地把黏在黑子身上的视线移至电脑屏幕上。  
照片中的自己侧着站立，下颌与水平线呈45度角，微微转头，以一种略带忧郁的眼神看着镜头，因为灯光的布置而打下来的阴影使他的鼻梁显得更挺了。  
看着简简单单，却完全没有让人感觉不舒服的地方，即使黄濑的长相和气质颇有些邪魅，在黑子的镜头里似乎都感染上了摄影师自身带着的文艺气息。  
他能保留模特本身的特点再加以点缀，将两种完全不同的风格结合得如此和谐。  
这也是黄濑相中黑子的原因。  
真的是……这样的小黑子太迷人了吧。  
“明明拍得很好啊小黑子！尤其是这张，只有小黑子才能拍出这种感觉！果然小黑子很厉害呢！最喜欢小黑子啦！”  
黄濑完全像变了个人似的，一把抱住比他矮了大半个头的黑子蹭来蹭去，身后仿佛有着看不见的尾巴在摇晃。  
“黄濑君请放开我…喘不过气了…”  
“呐呐，小黑子，我请你吃饭吧！”  
“抱歉黄濑君，我还有事要先回去了。”  
“好吧…”  
黄濑那头金灿灿的头发都随着语气耷拉了下来，不过他也没有强求，目送着黑子离开，灿烂温暖的笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的是狂热的眼神和令人发寒的病态笑容。

黑子醒来的时候随之伴随的还有难以忽视的头痛，眼前一片漆黑，他应该是被人蒙上了眼睛。  
刚才他还在走回家的路上，中途路过了一个小巷口，就被人用手帕捂住了嘴，随后失去了意识。  
他被绑架了。  
“喔…醒了啊？”  
一个低沉沙哑却有些熟悉的男性嗓音从他身边传来，绕是黑子平日里再淡定，此时他也有些慌了，尤其是他意识到自己未着寸缕，双手也被举过头顶被捆住的现状，更是令他手抖。  
“你想干什么？”黑子尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么颤抖。  
“呵…”那男人轻笑出声，说道，“我想干的事多着呢，一件件来嘛，还是说…宝贝，你已经等不及了？”  
“你…！你做什么！别碰我…！”  
男人冰凉的指尖如弹钢琴一般在黑子白皙的肌肤上留恋游走，很快他就不满足于此，黑子感受到他的鼻息喷洒在他脸上，随后就有个湿滑的东西舔过他的嘴唇，是那男人的舌头。  
“唔…！”  
男人捏住他小巧的下巴往下掰，舌尖探入黑子的口腔，舔过他的上颚，满意地听到身下人敏感地呻吟了一声，继续着他的进攻，缠着软软的舌头不放，带动着它一起纠缠，黑子嘴边来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“哈啊…”  
被强吻的期间黑子没少反抗，动不了手就疯狂地抬腿踢那人，但是无果。  
“宝贝，乖一点，等会儿才不会难受～”  
“别那样叫我！嗯啊…！”  
男人狠狠地在黑子的脖颈上咬了一口，黑子吃痛地叫了一声，然后他又安抚性地在那处舔舐，在还没被沾染的地方留下了一个个深刻的吻痕。  
好不容易脖子被放过了，很快胸部传来的羞耻的感觉让他根本来不及放松。  
两颗奶头被男人吸得啧啧作响，也由粉色转变成了艳红，吮吸甜咬着其中一颗时，另一颗奶头也没有被放过，轻拢慢捻抹复挑。  
“不要…嗯…不要这样…唔呜…求你…”  
黑子终于没忍住开口求饶了，他已经羞耻得快哭了，被陌生男人这样玩弄奶头他居然还能有快感。  
“宝贝…你太可爱了…你这样只会让我更想欺负你啊…”  
黑子快被逼疯了，全身赤裸不说，还被蒙着眼看不到任何东西，看不清眼前这个对他肆意妄为的混蛋的长相，这个男人力气出奇的大，身材纤瘦的黑子从未停止反抗却无能为力…

黄濑从未有过如此兴奋的感觉。  
他日夜肖想的人现在就躺在自己身下，那白皙的肌肤像牛奶一样，很光滑，手感极好，令他爱不释手。  
把黑子的全身几乎都吻了个遍，黄濑起身翻找着黑子随身带着的包，把他的相机拿了出来。  
“你…你要干什么？”身下的人小声地问道。  
黄濑先将相机调好，放在一边，下一步他就笑着拉开了裤链，一根狰狞的粗长肉棒迫不及待地弹了出来，在空气中上下抖动了几下。  
他将黑子拉起来面对着自己跪坐着，伸出修长的手指揉了揉黑子柔嫩的乳头。  
“宝贝，你是摄影师对吧？”  
“今天我做你的摄影师，乖乖的，我给你拍写真集哦。”  
说完他就动了动腰，肉棒狠狠地戳在右边的奶头上，将那颗挺立的果实给戳进乳晕中，抵着那点碾压转动着。  
“不…不要…嗯啊…”  
黄濑单手抓着黑子的肩膀，另一只手拿过相机，单手操作着让镜头聚焦，按下快门。  
“咔嚓…”  
“不要…放开我！变态…！哈啊…唔嗯…唔…”  
黄濑一个挺腰把鸡巴塞进了黑子一张一合的小嘴，堵住了他要继续说的话。  
“宝贝，这张嘴不乖喔…”  
强迫黑子给自己口交，性器被温热潮湿的口腔包裹住，这种精神和生理上的双重快感让黄濑爽得头皮发麻，不由自主地加快抽送的速度。  
他当然也没有忘了拿相机记录下这画面，黑子潮红的脸，还有被迫吞吐着男性的紫红器官的小嘴。  
“好棒…真的太棒了…”  
感觉到自己即将到达临界点，黄濑将性器抽出，离开黑子的嘴的那一瞬间，一股股白浊从性器中射出，全都喷洒在了黑子的脸上。  
“唔…不要拍…哈啊…求你…嗯…求你了…”

“咔嚓…咔嚓…”  
原本非常习以为常的快门声，此时在黑子听来刺耳无比，他很想把耳朵捂住，奈何双手被紧紧束缚住。  
“为什么…为什么要这样对我…”  
“…因为我爱你啊，宝贝。”  
明明这嗓音称得上好听。  
明明是甜蜜的情话。  
可被这人说出来简直像是恶魔的咒语。  
他中了咒语，再也无法挣脱了。  
男人将黑子推倒，抬高他的双腿大大分开，凑近他大腿根部，在那柔嫩的部位温柔地亲吻，留下属于自己的痕迹，然后一直往下，来到了黑子臀间无人问津的密穴。  
“唔…”  
意识到羞耻的那处正在被男人舔舐，黑子紧紧地咬着唇不让呻吟声泄出，始作俑者发现了，邪笑着腾出一只手，抚上了黑子腿间被冷落的性器。  
“嗯啊…唔…哈啊…”  
“别忍着，宝贝，我想你的声音…”

在从未停歇的快门声中，黑子在男人娴熟的挑逗技巧下射精了，双眸无神地望着天花板，当他感受到一个灼热坚硬的物体抵在自己的后穴处时，他握了握拳，又松开了。  
没有办法，无能为力。  
然后他被男人狠狠地进入了，后穴被撕裂的痛处与甬道深处传来的异样的满足感交织在一起，迫使他闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角处缓缓流下。  
黑子死死地咬紧自己的下唇，不让自己漏出一丝羞耻的声音，男人又岂会没发现？经过一番抽送，黑子穴内的敏感点就被发现了，紧随其后的就是一阵狂风暴雨般的进攻。  
“嗯啊…！”  
黑子还是没能忍住，男人坚硕的龟头狠狠地碾过那一点，带来一阵难以抵挡的酥麻快感，即使黑子再怎么不想承认，但他的身体诚实的多，后穴口像一张贪婪的小嘴紧紧地吸附着男人不断进出的粗大性器，使得那始作俑者发出低喘。  
黑子觉得这个声音很耳熟…甚至…有点性感…  
他完了。  
“哈啊…太棒了…真的好棒啊宝贝…”  
“我终于…拥有你了…”  
男人的抽插速度越发快了起来，他直接将黑子的双腿放在肩上，更深更用力地操他，啪啪的拍肉声不绝于耳，还有抽插时发出的噗呲噗呲水声更是助了男人的兴。  
“嗯啊…哈啊…不…嗯…慢点…太大了…”  
“很舒服对吧…？咬得这么紧…宝贝，你叫的真好听…”  
“嗯嗯…啊…那里…不…”  
“想要我操那里吗？嗯？”  
“呜呜…哈啊…嗯…要…嗯啊…好深…不行了”  
“我会满足你的，宝贝。”  
“我还会用精液填满你那诱人的小穴…”  
“叫的再大声点吧…”  
“咿呀…嗯啊…太深了…不要…哈啊…要坏了…呜呜…好舒服…嗯啊…”  
黑子已经彻底沦陷进这场荒唐的性爱，在男人的带领下达到了从未有过的高潮…

黑子睁开眼，环视了周围，发现自己躺在自家的卧室床上。  
他差点就以为这一切都是场梦，直到股间私密处传来难以启齿的疼痛和腰部的酸痛感。  
很快他就彻底清醒，因为没过多久，他就收到一个匿名快递。  
打开之后，黑子瞳孔紧缩，整个人都抖抖索索，说不出话。  
一本没有封面的相册，里面全是一些不堪入目的照片，照片中的人赤裸的大开着双腿的照片，沾满精液的脸，流出乳白液体的后穴，还有被人用后入式狠狠贯穿的含着粗大阳具的后穴的特写…  
还有一盘CD，不用打开他都知道是什么了。  
“宝贝，这是我为你拍的写真集喔，还有录影带，不好好珍藏我可是会生气的。我们很快会再见面的，如果被我发现这些被你扔掉了，后果你知道的喔。” 附带的纸条上是这么写的。  
一室寂静。  
END


End file.
